Scary Riddles & Stories
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: This is a compilation of different scary/creepy riddles and stories by your favorite CCS gang. Please R&R! [REVISED]
1. The Fortune Teller

**Sorry for changing the title and summary twice. Don't worry this would be the last, I promise.**

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**- xxx -**

Yamazaki and Naoko were at the airport waiting for Chiharu to arrive. She went to Germany together with her two older cousins a few days ago.

_(A/N: I know that she originally didn't have cousins. Anyway, her cousins here are in their mid-20s.)_

When the two saw Chiharu walking with her older cousin, they immediately ran towards them.

"Chiharu, you're back." Yamazaki grinned.

"How's your trip?" Naoko asked excitedly.

"H-Horrible." Chiharu replied, her voice was trembling.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Naoko asked worriedly.

"Where's your other cousin?" Yamazaki asked.

"She's gone." Chiharu's cousin answered.

"What?" Naoko asked, confused.

"Sh-She's gone." Chiharu repeated and cried.

They went to the nearest café and stayed there. The three comforted Chiharu, who eventually stopped crying.

"Are you okay now?" Naoko asked.

Chiharu nodded.

"What happened? What do you mean your cousin's gone?" Yamazaki asked curiously.

Chiharu took a deep breath before speaking.

"We visited the city of Dresden in Germany." she said and continued. "On the first day of our holiday, we decided to take a walk around the Old Town quarter, to get acquainted with the city's history but Amano-san was tired so she stayed in the hotel."

Her cousin named Amano nodded.

"So Nada-chan and I visited all the familiar tourist spots instead. She can speak and understand German so she acted as my translator, telling me the meaning of all the signs and place-names. We were on our way back to our hotel that evening when we passed through the New Town area. As we walked down the street, Nada-chan noticed an old cemetery nearby and dragged me there. We took a look around. The sign above the gates read: 'Alter Jüdischer Friedhof'."

"What does it mean?" Yamazaki asked.

"It means Old Jewish Cemetery." Naoko answered.

"You speak German?" he asked.

"No but I do understand a little." she said.

Chiharu nodded.

"We went inside and strolled around the quiet and deserted grounds of the graveyard. We were reading through a few of the ancient gravestones, when one in particular caught our eyes. The inscription on the headstone read:

_"Henriette Moosbach._

_Verurteilt zum Tode durch den Strafgericht in 1776._

_Geköpft wegen Mord an 11 Frauen…"_

"Do you know what that meant?" Yamazaki asked Naoko but she just shook her head.

"It means Henriette Moosbach. Sentenced to death by the Criminal Court in 1776. Beheaded for the murder of eleven women." Chiharu answered.

"How did you know?" Yamazaki asked again.

"Nada-chan told me." Chiharu replied.

"Will you stop butting in every now and then?" Naoko scolded and urged Chiharu to continue.

"It was beginning to grow dark so we continued our way back to the hotel where we're staying. We had only been walking for a few minutes when we happened to pass by a market. The stalls were lined up on a side street, with vendors at each one selling a variety of food, drink, clothes and souvenirs."

"We also noticed a small tent that stood at the end of the alley. It was garishly decorated and there was an ugly old lady standing outside. The sign above the entrance read, "Kostenlos psychische Messwerte" which meant Free Psychic Readings."

"Nada-chan was very interested in horoscopes, fortune telling and divining the future so she took the offer of a free psychic reading of the old lady and was quickly ushered inside the tent. I didn't speak any German so I just waited outside and took a look at the products being sold at other market stalls."

"After browsing through the wares for ten minutes, I began to get impatient. After twenty minutes, I began wondering why my cousin was taking so long. I bought some foods at the market stalls. I took a quick glance at my watch and noticed that forty five minutes had already passed since Nada-chan went inside the tent."

"Bored and eager to return to the hotel, I decided to call her but when I called, there was no answer. I approached the fortune teller's tent. I looked down and saw a deep red liquid on the ground, running out through the tent's flaps. I realized that it was blood."

Chiharu started to cry again when she remembered what happened. Instinctively, the three comforted her.

"You don't have to continue." Amano, her cousin, said.

"I… I was paralyzed with fear." Chiharu said, ignoring her cousin. "As I stood there... the pool of blood spread out around my feet. I-I glanced o-over my shoulder and s-saw that all of the vendors at the other stalls w-were s-staring at me w-with twisted grins on t-their f-faces."

Chiharu wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

"I dropped everything I had bought and fled as fast as I could. I ran blindly through the streets, dashing this way and that, shoving people out of my way. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get away from that horrible marketplace."

"E-Eventually, I came to a stop, completely exhausted. To my surprise, I found myself standing in the Old Jewish Cemetery again. I looked at the gravestone in front of me and was shocked to see the name 'Henriette Moosbach'. I couldn't understand German, but as I stared at the inscription on the gravestone, my blood froze in my veins."

Chiharu paused and tears started to flow again from her eyes.

"I-It read.."

_"Henriette Moosbach._

_Verurteilt zum Tode durch den Strafgericht in 1776._

_Geköpft wegen Mord an 12 Frauen…"_

**- xxx -**

* * *

**So have you figured out why her blood froze when she read the inscription on the gravestone?**


	2. Sound of the Rain

**CHAPTER 2**

**- xxx -**

On one rainy night, a car stopped in front of a tunnel.

"Did you know that this tunnel is haunted?" asked Yamazaki.

Eriol nodded and said, "They say if you drive your car through the tunnel at night, strange things will happen."

"R-Really? Then, we should go home now." Meiling suggested.

"Oh, you're scared?" Eriol teased.

"N-No! Of course not!" she argued.

"Let's get inside and see if the rumors are true." Syaoran said and drove inside the tunnel.

There was an eerie and foreboding atmosphere in the air. The place was quite remote and not many cars came down this way. It didn't look the way you would expect a haunted place would look. Syaoran drove slowly into the tunnel. He felt a mixture of excitement and fear. Eriol and Yamazaki felt the same way but minus the fear. They were grinning from ear to ear like little children on an amusement park ride. On the other hand, Meiling could only feel fear.

They drove very slowly, hoping something would happen but they had reached the end of the tunnel without experiencing anything supernatural. They were all disappointed except for Meiling who sighed in relief.

"Let's go through again." Eriol suggested.

"What?! No way! This tunnel isn't haunted! We've seen nothing! Let's go home!" Meiling protested.

Despite her complaints, Syaoran made a U-turn at the end of the tunnel. Once again, they didn't notice anything out of ordinary. They drove back and forth a few times before they started to get bored. The rhythm of the falling rain on the roof of the car was beginning to annoy them.

After about three or four round-trips, Meiling said, "Come on guys. Let's go home." Her voice was trembling.

Just before they came to the tunnel exit, Syaoran stopped the car and looked back. He noticed that Meiling was shivering as if she was very cold. The others noticed it too and stared at her in surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked.

"Did you see something?" Yamazaki asked.

"Let's just get out of here." Meiling replied, her hands trembling.

The rain was getting heavier and more intense. The raindrops bouncing off the car bonnet made a harsh sound. Syaoran drove out of the tunnel and turned onto the highway. There was a restaurant at the side of the road so he pulled into the parking lot and brought the car to a stop.

Meiling who had been trembling finally settled down.

"Alright." Eriol said. "Now can you tell us what you saw?"

"Y-You didn't hear it?" Meiling asked, giving them a questioning look.

"What was it?" asked Yamazaki. "Some kind of mysterious sound? A strange voice?"

They had no idea what she was talking about.

"I couldn't hear anything above the noise of the rain." Syaoran said.

"Then you heard it!" Meiling said in a loud voice. She sat forward and her eyes grew wide.

"Just tell us." the boys demanded angrily. "What were we supposed to hear?"

After a long silence, she opened her mouth.

"It was the rain." she said. "T-The sound of the rain.."

**- xxx -**

* * *

**Have you already guessed why Meiling got scared of the sound of the rain?**

**If you have, please leave your answers here.**

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./

/.\

\./

/.\


	3. Ghost Hunting

**The answer for the previous riddle is: They drove inside the tunnel so they weren't supposed to hear the sound of the rain hitting the roof of their car. So that means, the tunnel was haunted.**

**I got the idea from Kitty Cavallone's Riddles & Scary Stories. I got this riddle from the website of scaryforkids.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**- xxx -**

Late one night, Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling decided to go ghost hunting in an old house where there had been a murder.

"I heard the killer really butchered these people." Tomoyo informed. "I bet their ghosts are really angry."

"Y-Yeah, I-I heard it w-was a complete m-massacre." Meiling added, acting cool but unfortunately failed for her hands was trembling.

"Apparently, the killer poked the husband's eyes out and stabbed the mother to death with a big knife. Then he strangled both of the kids." Tomoyo said.

"Are you guys serious?" Sakura asked nervously. "or are you just trying to scare me? You know how scared I am of ghosts!"

As the three wandered around the house, Sakura and Meiling were shaking like a leaf. They were both holding Tomoyo's arms. Sakura on the right while Meiling on the left. It was pitch black inside and they just had a single flashlight to guide them. Tomoyo was holding her video camera as always. They went through the living room and the kitchen, then down into the basement where the murders took place.

"Th-There.. are s-still.. b-b-blood." Sakura quivered as she pointed on a wall filled with blood.

The place was definitely creepy but they didn't see anything weird. On the way out, Meiling turned to her friends.

"Whew. I'm glad that I didn't see anything spooky, did you?" she said as she sighed in relief.

"Not me."

"I didn't either."

"I didn't see a thing."

So there weren't any ghosts, then. Kind of lame, but they felt relieved.

**- xxx -**

* * *

**This is the shortest chapter in my whole fanfic history! Well, so far. Haha! XD**

**ANYWAY, SOLVE THE RIDDLE. ;)**


End file.
